What Does Barachiel Do With Her Vacation Time?
by RojiuraDomei
Summary: An attempt at writing a lewd short story with yuri. I am well aware that these characters are not actually in Fate, but are original characters from a Type-moon roleplay amino. This was simply posted here to avoid getting yeeted by the mods there. But onto the summary. A Killer Queen and a Stray Cat walk into a love hotel, lewd shenanigans happen.


"Damn. This is one huge bed... And there's such a large mirror on the wall! Even the bathtub's big!"

Justice Contor exclaimed as she explored the room, as if she was one of the pioneers of the age of discovery surveying the New World. Her expression was that of curiosity, and a hint of red shade can be seen on her face.

"You're surprisingly happy about this, aren't you?"

Mao asked teasingly, following the Killer Queen observed the room. The walls were spotless, the floor was a pristine pattern of tiles. A large purple curtained draped over the window. There was a large flat screen T.V. in front of the bed, and a lot of suspiciously titled DVD cases were next ro it.

"Is that so? Well- It's the first time I've been to such a place. And more than anything else, we're together."

Justice answered in a matter-of-fact tone, delivering the last part with a rather pure sincerity, which made Mao a bit lost for words.

The two shared a nice and relaxing bath, the tub easily accommodating the two women. Afterwards, they got into some bathrobes provided in the hotel room. They stepped back into the bedroom and Justice wasted no time.

She placed her hand on Mao's chin and started kissing her, searching for her tongue with her own, and slowly undoing the Stray Cat's bathrobe. Mao's breasts were revealed as she was slowly pinned to the bed by Justice, still savoring her lover's mouth and tongue, with a flustered face and hazy eyes. Mao places her arms above and around her lover's shoulders in an attempt to catch her breath, which Justice obliged. The kissing stopped, for now. But the Killer Queen's face was still close to her lover's, both of them gazing at each other's eyes with longing.

"Ha~ We don't have to go so fast, you know?"

Mao stated, her chest beating fast from all this excitement, her face was as scarlet as Justice's and she couldn't help but look at her with desire.

"Sorry- It's just... Coming to this kind of place for the first time-"

"Were you excited?"

Mao asked, her expression and tone turning into a teasing one.

"Yes, if I had to say... Especially since I came to this place with you, Mao."

Justice's answer and her innocent delivery made Mao's confident and mischievous expression waver slightly. She felt her heart skip a beat. The amount of gap moé this girl has to offer is too much for her to handle.

"N-nevermind. We haven't needed words since we came here."

Justice interjected, her proud and confident tone returning as she embraces Mao and lays her lover back on the bed. Justice resumed her kisses of passion. A fire burns within her chest and loins as she muffles Mao's moans with her own. They had a short break as Mao fully undoes her bathrobes and Justice does the same.

Things resume with Justice going downwards. Mao felt shivers down her spine as Justice planted kisses down her neck and towards her breasts. The Cat let out a rather feminine moan as Justice teased her nipple with her tongue. Afterwards, Justice began to lovingly suck on her lover's breasts, casting occasional glances at Mao's face.

'Seeing her helpless expression is adorable...' Justice thought to herself as she uses her fingers to tease Mao's other nipple, tracing circles around it and ending it with a stimulating pinch. Oh how the usual roles were reversed. Mao's moans filled the room, but the walls where as thicc and prevents any outsiders from listening into the passion exchanged within the room.

With a smug look on her face, Justice looks upon the flustered Mao and giggles mischievously. Without another word, she starts licking down Mao's stomach, sending more pleasing sensations to her lover, made evidence by the Stray Cat becoming more w e t.

Mao calls out her lover's name lovingly as she enjoys every second of this. But when Justice began to plant kisses on her inner thigh, Mao jolted in surprise.

"J-justice! W-wait-"

She exclaims, making her partner pause. Justice gazes at Mao's face, who was all worried and uncomfortable.

"You feel like doing it with your mouth?"

Mao asks, her blushing face growing more and more flustered as she let out some heavy breaths.

"Yes. You don't want me to?"

Mao places her hand on her face, attempting to hide her ever-growing embarrassment.

"Well- Um... It's not like I don't like it. But-"

A rare sight for Justice as she hears her lover stutter shyly. This makes the Killer Queen want her even more. But then, with a smirk, Justice realizes what's going on.

'How cute.'

She thought as she smiles with mischief, moving towards Mao's face once again and begins to whisper teasingly to Mao's left ear.

"Mao~ You wanted to cum while kissing me, didn't you?"

"That's not-"

Mao was cut off with another kiss, her tongue all tied up, so to speak. Justice's hand slowly moves towards Mao's dampened flower. Two fingers in, with another teasing her clit. Justice also leans in so that her breasts and nipples kissed Mao's. A technique she picked up from her lover in earlier encounters. It was a stimulation in three fronts.

Mao could only surrender to the pleasure as she let her body drown in the love. She closed her eyes, focusing entirely in the tango of tongues.

'She learns fast-'

Mao thought to herself, as Justice's fingers bring her closer and closer. The intensifying kisses, the exploring fingers. The Killer Queen looked lovingly at the helpless and pleasure-drowned expressions that her lover was showing. The fiery passion within her burns bright with every adorable moan she heard.

"J-justice- I'm-"

Before Mao could continue, her lover silenced her with another kiss. The climax to this passionate exchange was drawing near. After a minute of accelerating fingers, Mao let out a loud cry of bliss, gasping for air as her chest heaved heavily. Justice enjoyed every second of Mao's face during her climax. No other words were necessary as she kissed Mao briefly before taking her lover's rough, but treasured hand and lovingly rubs it on her cheek. A show of affection that Mao observed only from Justice.

"Justice- I-"

Mao was interrupted again, this time by a loud ringing noise coming from the nightstand beside the bed.

"I'll get it."

Justice takes the initiative and picks up the phone. This level of technology is easily handled by this Killer Queen. Mao sits up to collect herself from the blissful state she was left in earlier. Both of them were sweating, and the bed sheets had certain stains now. Mao was about to do a counterattack and grab Barachiel's breasts from behind, but instead she listens in first.

"Yes... Yes. Then I'd like to make and extension."

Mao paused for a bit as Justice finished with the phone. Time really does fly fast when you are having fun, she thought. Justice then turns back to her lover with a wink and an eager expression.

"Mao..."

She scoots over to her lover, taking her hand and raising Mao's chin in a seductive manner.

"I think I want to use my mouth for this round."

She stated, her voice filled with desire once again. Her expression and voice was that of the Seme, a role that fits her moniker of 'Killer Queen'. Mao responds with a smirk of her own, hiding her surprise and excitement. Barachiel being the one on top is something Mao can get used to.


End file.
